


The Look

by ShyVioletCat



Series: The Look [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin makes jokes, Infertility, next gen babies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Started with the tumblr prompt: “You try having a toddler who refuses to go to bed.” For literally any tog but seriously, I need someone to feel my pain 😭😭
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: The Look [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Elide slipped her cup under the coffee machine for the… she didn’t know how many times she’d done it today. Her two year old son was keeping her up to all hours, she couldn’t really remember the last time that she’d had a solid nights sleep. She was sure it had been before Korbin was born. 

“How many coffees is that?” A voice asked behind her, a voice that was too cheery and far to awake.

“You try having a toddler who refuses to go to bed,” Elide said as the machine finished up her coffee and she picked up her mug then turning to Aelin and giving her a flat look.

“Mmm no thanks, I think I enjoy sleep far too much,” Aelin said as she sipped at her own mug. “Among other things.”

Elide rolled her eyes. “You’re already rubbing your solid sleep pattern in my face, I don’t need you to hear about your existent sex life as well.”

“I’d be glad of the excuse not to have sex with Lorcan if I was you,” Aelin smiled into her mug.

Elide snorted. “One of these days you’re going to have to be nice to him. We’re married and have a kid. He’s not going anywhere.”

“What are you talking about? I’m plenty nice to him,” Aelin said, her hand on her chest in pretend shock.

Elide just shook her head and sipped her coffee, the hot liquid and caffeine giving her an almost instant buzz.

“You know, I don’t have anything on this weekend. What do you say me and Rowan take our favourite nephew for a night?”

Her eyes went wide as Elide looked up at Aelin. “Are you serious?”

Aelin shrugged. “Rowan had been giving me _the look_ lately. This might deter him for a while.”

“That would be amazing. Thank you so much,” Elide said. “Saturday night ok?”

“Mmmhmm,” Aelin said. “Just remember to use your time wisely alright?”

From the wink and shoulder dance Elide knew exactly what Aelin was referring to. Maybe Elide would be drinking lots of coffee on Saturday too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Oh!! Aelin thinks baby sitting will make Rowan stop giving her "the look" but what if it backfires and makes HER want one too!?!? 😂😂😂😂

“Alright, I don’t think I forgot anything,” Elide said as Aelin took the bag from her. “Just get those bottles into the fridge ASAP so the milk doesn’t go off.”

“You’re a machine, Elide,” Aelin said as she looked in the bag. “There’s like four bottles in there.”

“It’s more than he needs I just wanted to make sure there was enough,” Elide said. “Just old freezer stash.”

“I don’t even fully understand what you’re saying but I got it. Milk in the fridge,” Aelin nodded. “You texted me Korbin’s schedule so I think we’re good.”

Elide threw her hands around Aelin’s neck. “Thank you so much.”

Next to them Lorcan handed over Korbin to Rowan, the toddler immediately trying to climb over his large shoulder.

“If you don’t follow the schedule that’s fine, it’s no big deal,” Elide added. “Just do whatever.”

“Got it. Now go you’re wasting time,” Aelin gave a gentle push to get her moving.

Elide went to Rowan who had wrangled Korbin enough for Elide to drop a kiss on his chubby cheek. Then she and Lorcan were walking hand in hand back to the car.

“Remember to use protection kids!” Aelin called after them. Lorcan just flipped her off over his shoulder which had Aelin dramatically covering Korbin’s eyes. “Lorcan there are children present.”

Aelin caught Elide smiling as she ducked into the car. Then she waved as they drove off, Aelin waving Korbin’s little hand in response.

“Alright, big guy. You got this?” Aelin said patting Rowan on the shoulder, he just grinned at her.

~~~~~

Aelin had never laughed so hard in her life.

Korbin had them entertained from the moment his parents drove off to when he fell asleep. His shining moment had been when Rowan had been chasing him around the house growling then Korbin had turned around and started growling at him. Rowan had feigned fear with a yelp and ran away which made Korbin burst into a fit of giggles before chasing after Rowan, growling again. They had played like that for at least 20 minutes, both her and Rowan laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes as Korbin tried desperately to catch Rowan, growling and laughing the whole time. His laughter was infectious and they couldn’t help it.

Soon after dinner he’d crashed, falling asleep on Rowan’s chest, little fist holding onto the v neck collar of Rowan’s tshirt. Rowan watched the TV one hand absently rubbing Korbin’s back, while Aelin watched him. The sight was adorable.

The day hadn’t been all smooth sailing but Rowan hadn’t shied away from anything. The nappies, the tantrums, the feeding, he’d done all of it without hesitation. It was a softer side to Rowan that Aelin hadn’t seen before. It got her thinking… thinking about a child with gold, or maybe even silver hair, asleep on his chest instead of the dark haired boy that slept there now.

“What?” Rowan asked.

Aelin hadn’t realised Rowan was now looking at her. And she quickly looked away to the TV.

“Nothing,” she said casually. But she caught Rowan smiling out of the corner of her eye and knew she’d been caught.

~~~~~

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Elide was saying over and over again as Aelin passed her son back to her. “I haven’t slept that well in months.”

“You must have been exhausted,” Aelin said with a roguish wink.

“Why are you like this?” Elide asked.

“It’s 1 o’clock on a Sunday,” Aelin said. “You can’t tell me you’ve been sleeping this whole time.”

“We went out for brunch actually,” Elide said smiling at Korbin.

“But why wasn’t it breakfast?” Aelin enquired tapping a finger against her chin. Elide fixed her with a look and Aelin raised her hand in defeat. “Alright I’ll stop.”

“Stop what?” Rowan asked, draping an arm over Aelin’s shoulder.

“Embarrassing Elide by asking about her sex life,” Aelin said with a shrug.

“Why,” Lorcan said coming up behind Elide, “are you like this?”

Aelin scowled but Elide laughed.

Then they said goodbye, Korbin waving and saying _bye_ over Elide’s shoulder. Aelin waved back, grinning. When they had driven away Rowan gave Aelin a nudge with his hip.

“What?” She asked looking up at him. He gave her a knowing look. Aelin sighed. “Yes, okay. I’ll admit it. I liked having Korbin here.”

“And?” Rowan turning them so they were chest to chest.

“And I liked seeing you with him,” Aelin said.

“And?” Rowan pulled her closer, Aelin’s arms coming up the rest on his shoulders.

Aelin took a deep breath. “I’m thinking maybe we should have a baby.”

Rowan grinned down at her. “I knew it. You were giving me _the look_ last night.”

Aelin swatted his chest. “I was not.”

Rowan gave her a look of his own.

“Fine. I was. You two were just so cute cuddled up together.”

Rowan kissed her. “What do you say we get started right now?”

Aelin kissed him once before jumping into his arms, legs wrapping his waist.

“Is that a yes?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I hadn’t planned to take this fic any further but @ladyodstoriesandmusic and @westofmoon may have kindly requested otherwise… then an idea hit me like a brick in the face. So here we go.

The party went on around Aelin and she tried desperately to focus on it, but she just found that she couldn’t. She was half aware of Aedion giving a speech, thanking everyone for coming to his birthday party. He looked so happy, Lysandra tucked into his side 7 months pregnant.

Aelin looked away as her eyes began to sting. Her and Rowan had been trying to have a baby almost twice as long as that. Ever since they had looked after Korbin for the night and Aelin’s heart had swelled at the sight of Rowan taking care of him. She didn’t resent them or begrudge Aedion and Lysandra their happiness, gods she was so happy for them, some days… Some days were just hard.

Month after month, test after test, they just kept coming up empty. According to the doctors nothing seemed to be wrong, it was just a matter of time. But Rowan had suggested after the last test came back negative that maybe they should see some specialists. That had only been days ago.

Lysandra called for a toast and Aelin raised her glass from the corner she lingered in by herself and took sip of champagne. She looked at the glass then sucked her tongue a few times as a weird flavour filled her mouth.

“Hey cuz,” Aedion said from beside her. “You alright? You’ve been a bit quiet tonight.”

Just then Korbin sprinted past, Rowan and Fenrys herding him between them as the child squealed in delight. That ache in Aelin chest gave a painful twist.

“Does this champagne taste alright to you?” Aelin asked handing Aedion the glass, completely ignoring his question. Aedion had no doubt read exactly what was wrong from the look on her face.

He took a sip. “Yeah. Tastes fine to me.”

Aelin took the glass back and sipped again. “Nope definitely tastes off to me.”

Aedion looked at her.

“What?” She asked as she took in his scrutinising gaze.

“Does anything else taste weird?”

Aelin blinked. Then she tried to recall what she’d had eaten earlier. She hadn’t been in the mood to eat much but now she’d thought about it…

“Yeah. So?” Aelin said. “I’ve just got a weird taste in my mouth I guess.”

“Once of the first things Lysandra noticed when she got pregnant was that things tasted weird,” Aedion said quietly.

Aelin felt her face drain of all colour. “No. I took a test a few days ago. It was negative.”

“Are you even late yet?” Aedion asked.

“Maybe a few days, nothing out of the ordinary,” Aelin answered.

Then Aedion grabbed her hand, leading her out of the lounge room and down the hall to his and Lysandra’s bedroom and then into their en-suite. He let go as he crouched down to search through the cupboard. He made a triumphant sound as he found what he was looking for and stood with a box of pregnancy tests in his hand.

“You might have tested too early,” Aedion said. “Test again. See what it says.”

Aelin swallowed against the tightness building in her throat. Aedion knew everything, she came here when she didn’t want Rowan to see her cry after each failed month. Both he and Lysandra comforted her as her heart broke a little more each time.

“I…” Aelin said but her voice gave out.

“Do you want me to get Rowan?” Aedion asked kindly.

Aelin shook her head. “No. I don’t want him to be disappointed.” Aelin took a test out of the box and just stared at it. “Will you wait with me though?”

Aedion nodded. “I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Aedion closed the door behind him. Aelin stared at the test a little longer before she unwrapped it then did what she needed to.

She went out to Aedion once she was done, couldn’t stand to wait in the bathroom by herself as the test did it’s thing. Aelin sat on the bed beside him.

“How did you know about the testing too early thing?” Aelin asked.

Aedion shrugged. “I did a lot of research when we found out Lys was pregnant. Browsing pregnancy topics just kind of led from one thing to another. And I know how impatient you are so I just guessed you’d be testing as soon as you could instead of waiting for any of the signs.”

Aelin huffed a laugh. “Well, you’re right.”

The timer buzzed on Aelin’s phone and her stomach dropped.

“I can’t,” Aelin whispered.

So it was Aedion who got up and checked. Aelin watched him walk into the bathroom and when he came to stand in the doorway he was grinning. A hand went to Aelin’s chest and a broken sob cane from her lips.

“It’s positive?” Aelin asked, tears already welling in her eyes.

Aedion passed her the test and Aelin held it in her shaking hands. Two lines showed. Two very definite blue lines. Aelin started to cry in earnest now.

“What are you waiting for?” Aedion asked.

Aelin hiccuped as she tried to even out her breathing enough to answer. “It’s your birthday. I don’t want to steal your thunder.”

Aedion gave her an incredulous look. “Am I five? I don’t care, go tell him.”

Aelin let out a shuddering laugh and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve but then she was moving, fast.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you.”

Rowan was waiting at the end of the hallway. He was smiling until he took in her tear stained face.

“Fireheart, is everything alright?” He asked.

Aelin didn’t give him a chance to approach her as she took of towards him at a run. She collided with him, arms going around his neck as she kissed him. He held her tightly and kissed her back even though he had no idea what was going on.

“What is —“

Aelin held up the test between them, showing him the result. Rowan breath came out in a shudder as he registered everything. A tear slipped from his eye and Aelin wiped it away as she felt her own tears run down her cheeks. Then Rowan was kissing her again, gripping her tightly as he spun them.

Then he was laughing, a deep joyful sound. Their spectacle had drawn the attention of their friends and family who were all giving them curious glances.

But it was Aedion who announced, “Aelin’s pregnant!”

There was a beat of shocked silence and then everyone was cheering and clapping, even a wolf whistle or two.

Aelin barely heard it though. She was too busy taking in the blissful happiness on Rowan’s face.

“I love you, Buzzard,” Aelin said quiet enough for only Rowan to hear.

Rowan smiled. “And I love you, Fireheart.”


End file.
